Ginny's Fiance
by wisperinglilies
Summary: When Ginny gets back from France she's engaged, but who is it? And more importantly, why is it causing such a stir? And what happens when Ron goes to far and Ginny locks herself in her room for days? PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own none of the characters J.K. Rowling may recognize!!! Now that that's over with, on with the story!!!

Ginny's Fiance

Chapter 1 - Returning Home

They arrived at the burrow around lunch time, and before opening the door Ginny turned to her fiance, "Are you ready?" He gave a slight nod and they walked in the door, "Mum? Dad? Are you here?" There was a sound like someone running across the living room, and the next moment Ginny was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Molly Weasley, "Hello mum." Her mother let go and seconds later her father appeared at her mother's side, "Hello dad."

"Hello Ginny dear, who's this young man here?" asked her father.

"Mum, dad, I want you to meet my fiance, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said excitedly. She was watching the expressions on her parents face closely, and she saw as they went form shock to anger back to shock and finally to one of fake happiness.

"Well hello Mister Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." Molly was the first to recover, "Ginny, may I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny nodded and followed Molly a few feet to the side of where they were previously standing, "Ginny, what's going on? Do you realize that ALL of your brothers are here and Harry and Hermione, and you came to tell us that you're engaged to their enemy from school?"

"I know what I'm doing mum, don't worry. I love him and if any of them care for me than they'll understand." Ginny said.

"Okay, but I'm not promising anything." she then led Ginny back to where her father was still standing in the exact same place and Draco was beginning to look very uncomfortable.

"You two are going to have to sleep in Ginny's room. I hope that I can trust you two to behave yourselves." Molly said, "Get your things and follow me." She then led them up to Ginny's room. (I know Ginny should know where her room is, but I just thought it sounded better that way.)

Molly headed back downstairs saying, "Lunch will be done in a few minutes. Go ahead and unpack or whatever and I'll call up to you when it's done." before she left.

Her and Draco were sitting on the bed side by side when Molly called up for them to come down for lunch. Just as Draco went to get up Ginny grabbed his arm, "You don't want to leave yet, trust me."

"Why?" he asked, a confused look evident on his face. His question was answered when there was a sound like a stampede from outside the door.

Ginny smiled and said, "That's why. Are you ready to tell your enemy that you're going to marry his sister?"

He sat down next to her, his infamous smirk on his face. "Oh yes, can't wait to die." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, don't worry, I won't let them torture you. I'll make sure they do it fast so you can't feel it." she said, her grin getting wider.

"That's mean. I'm mad at you now," he said, turning away from her, "telling your fiance that you're going to let your brothers kill him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what can I do so that you're not mad at me anymore?" she said sweetly.

"Hmm, I know something." he said, turning to face her, a smile replacing the smirk.

"And what would that be?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. He just smiled and pulled her in to kiss him.

Just as things were starting to turn fun they heard Ron coming up the stairs, all the while hollering for her to come downstairs for lunch. As she was about to get up off the bed where she had somehow ended up sitting in Draco's lap the door opened. Ron's face flushed blood red and Ginny immediately jumped up, "Hello Ron, I believe you know my fiance, Draco Malfoy."

"F-F-F-Fiance?? He's your fiance?!" Ron said loudly, "I can't believe this! Ginny! I-You-I can't believe you!" Ron threw up his hands in the air, then turned and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Now would be the time to go to lunch." Ginny said, leading him downstairs and out the back door.

A/N - Okay... So how was that??? This is the first time that I've ever posted a story on here while I was writing it. I hope you liked it!!! The second chapter should be up soon!!!

Plz read my other story too!! It's called Together at Last!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ginny got outside everyone was sitting at the table eating, "Hello everyone!" she said excitedly. They all turned around and looked at her and within a matter of seconds she was covered in little three feet children hollering "Aunt Ginme! Aunt Ginme!"

"Gin-bug!" said Bill, walking up and pulling her into a tight hug, "I missed you Gin-bug!" he said quietly in her ear.

"I was only gone for a couple months. You couldn't have missed me that much while I was in France."

"Yeah, but I did!" Bill said.

Suddenly their was a small tug on Ginny's pant's leg, and she turned to see the flock of children all staring at Draco. Ginny looked down to see Bill's oldest daughter, who was three, looking up at Ginny expectedly, "Aunt Ginme, Who is that strange man who came with you?"

Ginny walked over to Draco, turned, and said to everyone, "Everyone, this is my fiance, Draco Malfoy."You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed, then all at once there was an uproar like a herd of cattle. Ginny's brothers and everyonr else there were surrounding her in a matter of seconds when it finally sunk in. It took her a few minutes to figure out who was saying what, she also noticed that her father seemed to think he had held his tung long enough because he was now voicing his opinion at what she was sure was the loudest his voice could go.

"What were you thinking..." came Charlie's voice.

"We didn't send you away to disgrace the family..." Came her fathers voice.

"Why..." was all she caught of Harry's reply

"When did this happen?" was Hermione's reaction. Percy just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Congrats Ginny, on finally doing..." came George's reply.

"what we've been trying to do..." added Fred.

"Since we were born.." George finished. Then they both added, "Causing the biggest outburst in family history!" They patted her on the back then hastily turned to Draco and said, "Welcome to the family Draco, can't wait to play a bit of quidditch with you, heard you're pretty good, to bad you're a fan of the Falcom Foulmouths..." they each wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and walked towards to the field, quietly talking of quidditch and leaving Ginny to deal with the family.

She stood there for a few minutes just staring at everyone hollering in her face, she didn't know what to do. Bill stood behind her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he nodded to her. She gathered up all her courage and let out what had to have been the loudest whistle in Weasley history, (man, she's making a lot of Weasley history today isn't she?).

Everyone immediately shut their mouths and just stood there looking at her. She cleared her throat then began to speak, "Look, I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't care what you think because I do. I'm not gonna say that I don't care what you say about him, because I do care what you say about him. I love him and I want you all to see that. I know that you all hated him during school, but he's changed. I know you hate his father dad, but he's not his father."

Ginny's father looked at her for a moment as if trying to choose the right words, but he seemed not to be able to choose any. Finally he just turned and walked into the house. Charlie, Harry and Percy turned to follow him inside. With them it was just Ginny, Bill and Hermione left standing there. She could see Draco and the twins heading back up this way. She figured he had talked them into letting him come back up here. That was good, she needed him up here right now to help her.

When Draco got close enough to see Ginny still standing in the same place as where he left her with Bill's arm on her shoulder he broke into a run to get to her as fast as he could. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He got to her and immediately wrapped his arms around her. He coudl feel her begin to cry into his shoulder. He slowly guided her over to a chair and sat down, pulling her down to sit in his lap. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes and gently wiped away a tear. "That bad, huh?" he asked, a slight laugh in his voice.

She gave him a faint smile before she replied, "I gave them the speech and all they did was walk into the house. You should have seen the look on my dad's face Draco, it just broke my heart to see him look so disappointed in me." She burst into tears again and layed her head back on his shoulder.

"Hey, shh, it's okay honeybear, shh. Don't cry, you know it breaks my heart to see you cry. Everything will work out baby. We love each other, it has to." he said, pulling her face up to his and giving her a small comforting kiss. All she could do was give him a small smile, then pulled him into a hug. She loved it when he called her honeybear. It seemed to make it all seem better. She looked up over Draco's shoulder to see Hermione grinning from ear to ear and Molly staring through the window with her own dreamy smile on. She couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

Draco looked at her as though she were an alien, "What is so funny?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow in a questioning manner. This only succeeded in making her laugh harder, which only succeeded in making him question her sanity even further.

She finally got control of her giggles and looked him in the eye, "It seems we've got an audience." she said.

"And this sent you into a fit of the most laughing I've ever seen you do?" All she could do was nod because she had started giggling once more.

He looked at her and she saw a smirk slide over his face. She didn't like that look, "What are you doing Mr.Malfoy? I don't like that smirk one bit."

He leaned towards her and wispered quietly so that she could barely hear him, "Let's give them a good show then." and with that he pulled her to him once more and they began another long kiss.


End file.
